Persona 4: Dragons Descent
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Takes place after anime ends, disregarding the World Tournament. After Abby and Saky quit playing their newest game, Sakyo takes the opportunity to play it himself. What he doesn t expect is to be sucked into the game s story, facing his other self, and finding a murderer while trying to find a way out!
1. Dragons Curiousity

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I said I`d never use again, but I want some of my stories to be here so that others can see them. This is my P4G and Beyblade Shogun Steel crossover, and I hope you enjoy! Nothing except the idea to make this story and my OCs belong to me!  
**

* * *

"Argh! C`mon you stupid Shadow! Die already!"

"Go get `em, Abby-chan!"

Yells could be heard from Saky Kuroyami`s bedroom as herself and Abby Catherine were playing a certain JRPG. They both managed to grab the vanilla Persona 4 and a PS2 Slim, both of which were rarities at this point, and decided to start playing it. Unfortunately for one other person, their yelling wasn`t ideal.

Sakyo Kuroyami sighed for the umpteenth time that day, trying desperately to ignore the dual otakus` yelling by listening to music and finishing his slightly overdue homework.

` _Ugh, StudyIsland is a bitch!`_ he thought to himself, once again not getting the question right. He groaned, knowing that he needed to stop the program before he stressed himself over it. Besides, he needs to get those two under control before he gets an even worse headache.

With that thought, he got up from his garnet bed and walked next door to his sister`s room. The door was open, giving him ample view of the girl`s activities.

What he saw was a silver haired teen fighting a giant frog thing. _Great_.

"Hey, keep it down in here! I`m trying to do my homework, if you haven`t noticed!" Sakyo said in an exasperated tone. Both girls looked up at him, one of them starting to smirk.

"Oh, are you doing Week 5`s StudyIsland again, Sakyo-kun~? I could help you, y`know?" Abby asked, looking at him slyly. She had completed that particular assignment a few weeks ago, after struggling a bit, while the red haired teen chose to stop after 39 questions and ask for a reset. Abby had done the same, but she did so the night of the reset.

Sakyo growled at her smug expression, knowing that this particular topic was difficult for himself. After all, Comparing Functions was confusing to everyone! It also didn`t help that the wording of the questions weren`t always clear. Putting that aside, Sakyo glanced at the large flat screen TV that currently showed a cartoon-style bear giving advice to the player, the large frog monster swaying in the background.

"What _**is**_ that thing?" he wondered aloud, indicating the frog. Saky glanced at her brother with glee.

"Oh, that? That`s Yosuke Hanamura`s Shadow`s true form!" she exclaimed, impressively in one breath. Sakyo raised a brow, and Abby explained as she used an electricity attack on the "Shadow".

"Basically, when you have suppressed feelings-Ouch, dammit!-that you don`t want others to know about-What the hell was that supposed to do, stupid Shadow?!-they manifest into a "Shadow Self"."

At this, Sakyo`s eyes widened slightly. ` _Suppressed feelings, huh?`_

Suddenly, the Shadow fell into a heap of black and red smoke, while both girls cheered at the victory. Sakyo chuckled to himself, going back to his own room. _`I`m gonna play that game when they leave the room. The premise of it seems extraordinary!`_

It wasn`t long until he heard the girls exiting the room, both stretching from the extended time playing.

"Let`s take a break. We`ve been playing for awhile, and I`m hungry!" Abby said, running downstairs as Saky quickly followed her.

Meanwhile, Sakyo quickly went inside his sister`s room, grabbing the pink wireless controller off the floor. Luckily, the girls had saved their game and took it back to the title screen beforehand, allowing Sakyo to start a new game right from the get-go.

After selecting `New Game` and selecting the difficulty (Easy, because of those extra chances and because he never played this game before), the opening cutscene played.

It depicted a man with bloodshot eyes and very long nose as well as a pale blonde haired woman with sharp golden eyes sitting in a blue limousine.

 _"Welcome to the Velvet Room."_ The man said in a very mysterious voice.

After the cutscene ended, another choice suddenly appeared.

 _`Do you want to start your journey?`_

 _Yes_

 _No_

Sakyo squinted at that. Wait, isn`t that obvious with him starting the game? Without giving it a second thought, he clicked on his answer.

 _ **Yes**_

Suddenly, the screen completely turned white with a light that quickly engulfed the room, and Sakyo quickly found himself being swept away by the light.

His screams echoed throughout the walls of the room and beyond, and when the two girls finally managed to run upstairs, the room was completely devoid of people. But, on the screen, there was a single message box.

 _`The second Fool is of Dragon descent...`_


	2. Dragons Confusion

**A/N: Alright, here`s Chapter 2! Still don`t own anything! Also, pairings, at least Souyo, don`t start popping up until later. Saknobu does start early, though!**

* * *

The soft tones of a piano was what greeted Sakyo`s ears as he awoke. He opened his eyes, instantly seeing an insane amount of blue. It seemed familiar somehow. Suddenly, he heard a feminine chuckle from a few feet in front of him. That was when he saw the blonde haired woman from the game intro.

"Ah, what a rarity it is for there to be two guests of the Velvet Room at the same time!" The man from the intro said, glancing at Sakyo himself and the grey haired teen sitting next to him.

Both teens glanced at each other, both showing signs of confusion. The man chuckled.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor then glanced at Sakyo. "Since you arrived so out of the blue, why don`t you introduce yourself next?" Igor asked, making Sakyo gulp.

"Uh, Sakyo. Sakyo Kuroyami." He said, a bit creeped out at Igor`s sudden interest in learning his name. Igor nodded, then turned to the other teen expectantly.

"I`m Yu Narukami." Yu said, nodding in greeting. He turned to Sakyo and smiled, trying to give the other a good first impression. Meanwhile, Sakyo was mentally freaking out.

 _`What the hell is going on?! Why am I inside the game?`_

Igor, sensing his confusion, chuckled.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter." Igor explained, causing Sakyo to become more confused.

"But I never signed a contract!" Both teens exclaimed, only realizing they said so at the same time a moment later. They looked at each other, a bit dazed that their thought pattern had been the same. Igor`s already wide smile widened a fraction more.

"It may be that such a fate awaits you both in the near future." Igor said, suddenly raising his hand. "Now, let`s take a look at your futures, shall we?"

Suddenly, a set of blue cards appeared on the table before them, all set in a specific pattern. "Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different," Igor explained. Both teens nodded along, not trusting their voices at this point. Igor chuckled once more.

"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn`t it?" As he said this, one of the cards flipped over. What it depicted was beyond the red head, but the intrigue in Igor`s eyes made him stiffen.

"Hm...The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said. Sakyo sighed. _`Knew it... That does_ _not_ _sound good at all!`_ He thought to himself. Igor wasn`t done, apparently.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." Another card was flipped over, and Igor`s eyes lit up with intense intrigue.

"The Moon, in the upright position." At that, both teens send a questioning look to each other, silently asking if either had any idea what that meant. They didn`t have to wait long for clarification.

"This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery". Very interesting indeed," Igor said. Sakyo frowned. What did that mean?

"It seems you both will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Igor explained, causing Sakyo to tense.

 _`I shouldn`t even be here! This isn`t my world! I should be granted the choice to decide if I want to go through with this or not!`_ As he thought this, the woman looked straight at him, as if looking into his very soul. He shivered, not liking the mischievous look in her golden eyes.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny...If the mystery goes unsolved, your futures may be forever lost..." Igor then looked at Sakyo specifically, "...Or, you may not be able to return to where you came from."

Sakyo flinched. _`N-no way! So, I_ _ **have**_ _to go through with this if I want to go home?! That`s insane!`_ Just the mere thought of it made him pissed. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened right before he was transported here. _`That choice! So_ _ **that**_ _was what it meant!`_

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Igor said, dismissing the cards from the table. Suddenly, he gestured over to the woman.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor said, and Margaret gave an affirmative nod.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said, a very subtle twinkle in her eye.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." Igor said, causing Sakyo to finally notice the subtle feeling of weightlessness that had started to overtake his senses.

Then, there was darkness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Abby and Saky looked at the screen in horror, having watched the full scene play out. Saky had tears in her eyes that she was futilely trying to hide.

"S-so that means...Big bro can`t come back until he solves the mystery of the Inaba murders?!" Saky shrieked, causing Abby to start. Her blues eyes widened, and she quickly enveloped the other girl in a hug.

The duo had previously seen the anime adaptation and other people play through the game and knew who committed the murders, but Abby knew that Sakyo didn`t.

` _He won`t know what to do. What should I-?`_ Abby thought, but then she spotted it; The controller. With a determined demeanor, she slowly let go of the sniffling red-silver head, grabbing the pink controller on the floor and sitting in her purple beanbag chair.

"A-Abby-san?" Saky asked, confused. Abby gave her a determined look, and Saky smiled, sitting down too.

"We`ll help him out of there, even if we have to use the best of our Persona experience to do it!"


End file.
